In a knot
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: The scene opens after Eugene has been brought back to life. Rapunzel and the ex-thief show their feelings. Now they have to get back to the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Eugene and Rapunzel pulled back from the kiss. The young woman started to laugh for a few minutes, until her happy emotions were swept away with sadness.

You were dead Eugene. Dead!" Rapunzel's last word was choked out while she held to his collar. Somehow new instincts took over for his old ones as he caught her in a tight hug. After a few minutes, Rapunzel seemed to be calming down, and only made a few sniffles every now and again. Eventually, Eugene felt her deep, even breathing. He looked down at Rapunzel and smiled. She was sleeping. Eugene stood up and carried the girl over to what he assumed was her bed. As he laid her on her bed, he stooped over and kissed her on the head. The girl smiled in her sleep. Plopping down on the girl's bed, Eugene exhaled in relief. He was safe. The witch was gone. Rapunzel was sleeping next to him. Also, he was on an extremely comfy bed. Nothing in that moment could get them. Eugene woke up to Rapunzel screaming in her sleep.  
"No! Eugene. Eugene."  
The sleepy man shook her awake./span/p  
"Eu... What?" the girl stammered "You're still alive." she sobbed "Thank god!"  
Eugene made an attempt of a smile, even though they both knew it was fake.  
"Of course Blondie- Rapunzel. No one gets me that easy"  
Rapunzel extended her hand out and stroked his cheek softly. Pascal, who had appeared a few hours earlier, scuttled to Rapunzel's window and signalled outside with his tail. Letting her hand drop down, the newly turned 18 year old walked over next to the chameleon and opened the window. A flood of sunlight met the couple's eyes as they squinted their eyes. A whinny broke the silence. A certain white horse waited outside, looking spooked.  
"Max," Rapunzel shouted "Hey there boy."  
The poor thing must've stayed there the whole night. Even when Gothel's ashes fell onto the grass in a heap. The horse looked up and neighed happily. He pranced around the small valley in pure joy. At seeing this, the girl laughed at his goofiness. He had changed so much in just a number of days. She felt two hands on her shoulder and froze, before she realised that they were not her 'mother's'. Smiling, she turned around to look at Eugene. Before anyone could say 'frying pan', her lips were met by another pair. Sighing in happiness, she melted into the kiss. Eugene wound his long arms round her short body, and pulled her flush against him. He tried to make it more passionate and probed his tongue against her mouth. She kept it shut tight. Rapunzel had only known him for three days. Everything was moving too fast for her liking, for once in her life. Exhaling with doubt, the man pulled back. Rapunzel looked directly into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Eugene." Rapunzel whispered " I know you wanted more than that, but I just didn't feel ready yet." the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him back. " Soon I will, but I want to take it slow. Not snail pace, but enough time to get to know you." Rapunzel laid her head on his chest "I've only known you for a few days." she mumbled. As Eugene stroked her hair, she looked around and felt a sudden rush of disgust. Rapunzel realised how much she hated the place. Once again, she gazed at her partner before speaking "I also know that you're tired, but it's morning, and I need to get away from here."  
Punching Eugene in the chest softly, she half wept "I hate it here, and I can't stand being here a minute longer." the young lady gasped out. Her chin was lifted up to meet Eugene's sad eyes. As he nodded, the two walked out of the room, Pascal following them. Since he had only ever been in Rapunzel's room, Eugene didn't quite know where he was going. Highly amused by his disorientation, Rapunzel stifled a loud laugh. However, he heard it and sent her a hilarious glance that made her almost crack a rib, laughing. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rapunzel felt the same feeling as when she left the tower for the first time. Terror, excitement, joy, but not betrayal this time.  
"Hey?" the man asked "Are you alright?"  
Rapunzel broke out of her trance and smiled at the familiarity of the question.  
"Yes Eugene." she answered "I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed again. I've only been outside once in my life." she grinned down at her boyfriend, who was a few steps below. He returned the gesture and walked back up towards the female.  
"Actually. You may not remember, but I held you a few times before you were captured. So actually, you've been outside many times, just not in your memory. I saw you quite a lot when I was young. Not to mention your birth celebration." then the tall, young man smiled wolfishly at her. "The whole kingdom was a mess when you were kidnapped." Eugene winked at the end. Rapunzel's mouth was agape, and Pascal looked as shocked as any chameleon could.  
"Sso... So you knew" the girl stuttered.  
Eugene laughed, fully himself again.  
" Yes. I knew. I knew since I was being led to the gallows. Everything had been adding up in my head. Long blonde hair, big green eyes, the mirror image of the queen. " Eugene rubbed circles on the back of Rapunzel's hand as he rambled on.  
"When the Stabbington's told me about Gothel" Rapunzel shuddered and Eugene placed a kiss on her palm as he went further into the story. "My suspicions were proved right". he finished with a satisfied, sly smirk. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Wow. My Eugene is clever" the 18 year old concluded. Her partner roared with laughter. "Your Eugene? Really? Then does that you make you my princess?" he chortled. Eugene didn't wait for an answer, and leant down to kiss her again. Only to have her hand placed on his chest.  
"Not now Eugene. " Rapunzel whispered "If we want to get out of here, we should go now. You can do that as much as you like once we're on the road." she reminded him.  
The two were interrupted by a chattering sound. They looked down to see Pascal fussing at them. He was desperate to get away from the tower.  
"We'd better get some stuff and leave." Eugene shrugged.  
"I have some food that I made the other day." Rapunzel instructed. Eugene agreed since he didn't want to starve. The next 10 minutes were taken up by the group packing Eugene's small bag with food and a blanket. Rapunzel had gone to get into a new dress. If she was going back home, then she needed to look presentable. She came out, looking refreshed and eager to start the journey. Pascal was lifted onto her shoulder, and they walked to the trap door.  
" I caught a glance of this while I was being dragged upstairs" Rapunzel remembered "She'd obviously panicked when I wouldn't answer."  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Eugene scowled at the witch's vanity. The only reason why she cared for Rapunzel that long, was just for the hair.

The girl caught sight of Eugene's faraway expression and waved a hand at him. He landed back on earth and took her hand in his. Together, they jumped down to the grass. As soon as the earth made contact with her feet, Rapunzel felt free once again. When they were steady, a set of galloping hooves thundered towards the couple and chameleon. Of course it was Maximus. Rapunzel giggled and ran towards him. She embraced his nose as he nuzzled her. A pair of feet followed her.

"Hey buddy." Eugene greeted.  
Rapunzel was confused. Buddy? They hated each other, right? Obviously something had changed while she was away.  
" Max. Meet the lost princess Rapunzel."  
Max just made a face of "I know stupid."  
"Hey" Eugene playfully teased " Don't call me stupid, stupid."  
Rapunzel broke them up. Only if it was play now, it would become a proper fight later.

"Okay, okay. That's enough for now" Rapunzel reasoned "We need to go."

Max and Eugene exchanged glances before shrugging (if horses could shrug). Max let Rapunzel get onto his back as he lowered slightly. Then Eugene sat behind her for extra stability. As they trotted away, Rapunzel couldn't help but look back. It was quickly disappearing. Just like magic.  
"Goodbye tower. This time for good."  
With that, Max reached the tunnel, and it vanished.


	2. Completing your dreams

"Eugene?" Rapunzel muttered "Where are we going to go?"

The man who she had addressed, lifted his exhausted head and started to think. After a few minutes, an idea came to him. If you listened very carefully, you could almost hear a lightbulb light switch on.

"Are you hungry?" Eugene asked "I know a great place to eat." he quipped.

Rapunzel grinned happily before asking the horse "The Fluffy Duckling, Max. Go." the girl kicked him to go faster, and he did so.

They arrived 20 minutes later at their destination. Eugene jumped down and turned to let Rapunzel down, only to find her already on the other side of Max. She was talking to Pascal. Eugene shook his head in amusement as he guided Max by his reins. As the group stood outside the door, they heard a strange sound. It was singing. Rapunzel smiled since she knew that she had inspired them to follow their dreams. The small woman held onto Eugene's arm as he opened the door. When it swung open, the songs stopped. Atilla looked round and gave a muffled cry through his helmet.

"It's Flynn." he shouted.

Everyone else came over to him and either shook his free hand, or clapped him on the back. Hook hand waved everyone off when it became too crowded.

"Back to your posts everyone." he called out before turning to Eugene.

"Now Flynn.." the man interrupted him before he could continue.

"It's Eugene, actually."

Hook hand was confused but shrugged it off " Okay. Eugene then. How are you?"

He looked at Rapunzel, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Where's Miss Rapunzel? Have you moved on so quickly?" the tall man raised his voice.

Eugene looked at the young lady, his eyes saying "Tell them now".

Rapunzel stepped forwards.

"Please Hook hand. Don't get angry. I am Rapunzel." she chided gently.

"W..what?" Hook hand stuttered "How can you be her? Rapunzel has 70ft of long, blonde hair." talking a bit louder, he took a step towards the girl "If you are telling the truth, then prove it."

The young lady racked through her head, trying to remember as much as she could.

"I hit you with that pair of antlers." she said, pointing to a deer's stuffed head.

"Eugene could have told you that." he grumbled, remembering the painful event.

"I wanted to see the floating lights, which I have now. He-" Rapunzel motioned to her boyfriend "Wanted a secluded island, with piles of money. Which you thought sucked." looking up at the Hook-handed man, she continued. "You wanted to be a concert pianist. It sounds like you have completed that though, we heard you on the way in. You are very good, Hook hand's face brightened up. For the next ten minutes, Rapunzel poured out all of the information that she had. After everyone was satisfied, they all cheered out in such a way it looked rehearsed. Once again, Rapunzel was lifted up onto the table and did a small dance before jumping down again. Big nose came over to her and gave his nicest smile.

"Please. Miss Rapunzel. Can you tell us how your hair became that way, and why Flynn is called Eugene now." the short man asked. Rapunzel was flustered.

"Why. I have never had so many questions in my life. The story is very long, but I will tell you all. Gather round my friends." Rapunzel motioned them to come forwards. All of the men, including Eugene bundled round her like children. Once all of the men were quiet, she began her long tale. By the time it was over, it was already dusk. At the last word, there was a thunderous applause. Eugene walked over to greet her.

"Well done 'Punzle. That must've been tiring." he stooped down to kiss her, but instead, she pulled him down and kissed him. He was stiff for a second, but then let himself relax. After pulling him back up, there was wolf whistling and cheering. Going a bright red, Eugene addressed to Attila "We need a room for tonight. Then tomorrow we leave for the castle."

The helmeted man just nodded and ushered them forwards. Then a snort reached Eugene's ears. Max was still sitting patiently.

"Oh sorry boy. Forgot about you." Eugene apologised.

Max made a sarcastic "Thanks" face.

Eugene looked desperately at Attila.

"Uh. Do you think Max could stay in the same room? He had a bad night last night."

A grumble came from Attila's helmet, which probably meant "Sure ." They didn't exactly care about hygine here

A big room was presented to them. It had a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a seating area. The group's mouths were agape. Especially Rapunzel. Sure she had grown up in a tower with huge rooms, it always felt so chlaustraphobic. This last day had been luxury. Attila grunted for a goodbye and closed the door. As soon as it clicked shut, Rapunzel sighed and ran to the bed. There she collapsed onto it and smiled with elation.

"So nice." the female cried. Eugene sat next to her and grimaced at the stiff mattress.

"What do you mean? It's not at all like your old bed." he pondered.

"Yes. I know," Rapunzel cooed "But that's why I like it. It's so different." she shifted closer to Eugene's side, giving pascal room on the pillow. A set of hooves were heard padding around in circles until settling down in a spot. Eugene held Rapunzel in his arms, stroking her hair whilst staring at the ceiling.

"Rapunzel?" he mumbled.

"Mph?" came a response.

"I just thought. When you get back home to your parents, what will happen to me?"

Rapunzel who had started to protest was silenced.

"No. Hear me out. You may have to leave me behind. Of course I'll get you there, but remember I am a wanted thief. I escaped from hanging, with the palace horse and more villains in their eyes. You will have to forget me, have proper lady lessons, and wear shoes. " Eugene's voice started to break at the thought.

"Shh. Eugene." Rapunzel comforted "We won't have to part. My parents will love you. I think having to wear shoes, or getting lessons should be the least of my fears. I need to get them to believe me. That's what we should concentrate on." she kissed Eugene's cheek.

"Get some sleep. We can worry about it in the morning. Night Eugene, night Pascal, night Max." and within a few seconds, she fell asleep. Eugene kissed her nose.

"You're amazing." was his last reply before joining Rapunzel in her sleep.

Eugene was once again woken by screaming. Rapunzel was obviously had the nightmare again. He groaned and shook her shoulders.

"You need to stop that Rapunzel. I want to wake up to you laughing, not screeching and yelling." he joked as he kissed her forehead, then caught sight of her serious face.

"Oh god Rapunzel, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

His partner just smiled at him and shook her head as a dismissal. She yawned and walked over to the window, then opened the shutters. A ray of sunlight splashed into the room. It pleasantly surprised the princess.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed as she looked outside "Such a nice day."

Her gaze searched for Eugene's. He was still looking embarrassed for what he had said. Rapunzel laughed at his expression and walked over to the forlorn man.

"Eugene." she softly uttered "I am fine. Really. I feel better than ever in fact. Eugene, really. Look at me."

The ex-thief indulged her and looked up, to discover that Rapunzel was indeed bright and happy. Suddenly he felt the same as the happy girl.

"I'm sorry." he lamely apologised.

"It's alright. Who could be grumpy on a day like this, eh?" the girl brushed away a stray hair of his.

She patted over to Max and Pascal, who was now on the horse's head.

"Hey guys" Rapunzel greeted.

Neither of them showed any signs of movement. Rapunzel tried again.

"Come on guys. Go with me please. We need to go soon."

Still no response. She sighed.

"Fine. Pascal. I'll give you a slice of pie, and Max, for you an apple. Just get up."br /

With that, they bolted upright.

They looked at their owner wearing expectant faces. She simply laughed at them. They had been fooled. Huffing, they walked over to Eugene. He wasn't being mean.

"Oh come on guys." Rapunzel chuckled.

"Here they are." she declared "Don't tell me you were grumpy at me for such a thing." the teenager sneakily challenged as she threw the treats at them. As soon as they ate their fill, the two animals nuzzled Rapunzel's face.

"Yeah, yeah. You really weren't mad, were you?" the brunette queried sarcastically.

Once they had collected their belongings, the team left their room to the pub. It was strange to see it so empty. The bar was always so full. When the couple found a table big enough, they sat down while the horse and chameleon ran outside. Just then, a loud cheering erupted from the counter. Everyone had somehow fitted behind it and burst out. They all came streaming out at the couple.

"Woah." Eugene yelled when they picked him up high. He was terrified out of his mind. Rapunzel on the other side was having the time of her life.

"Wahay. This is so fun." she yelled.

When Eugene declared that he would be sick, the crowd let them down. They didn't want to be vomited on. Rapunzel soothed him until he was fit to walk, then got a couple of fruit tarts from the bag. Eugene had no idea how she could fit them in there, but he didn't ask her.

"These are for you all." Rapunzel addressed "Please. When I am declared princess, promise to stay in contact with me. We must leave now, but I will ask my parents to pardon you all. You are no villains." With that, the small brunette hopped off of the table. Everyone roared in approval, and she swore that some were even crying in happiness. Including Attila. Eugene helped Rapunzel up behind him on Max, while the bar members called goodbye.

"So long for now." Rapunzel yelled to her unlikely friends. They sniffed and cried back to her.

"Let's go Max." Eugene urged on.

The horse complied and tore on as fast as he could go. Rapunzel waved until she could no longer see the Fluffy Duckling.

Once it was out of her eyeshot, Rapunzle hugged onto Eugene. She let her eyes close as they thundered through the countryside. Half an hour later she felt someone shake her awake. Her eyes cracked open and soaked in the environment. Rapunzel's heart leapt in her chest. They were at the city gates. Suddenly she felt nervous and uncertain. Eugene obviously detected it. He held her hand as she jumped off Max.

"Rapunzel. It will be alright. Do you remember when you said that your parents will love me?" Rapunzel nodded so he continued. "Well if that's true, then they will fall heads over heels for you. They've been looking for you since you were taken. They still love you, and want you back." Eugene spoke in a soothing voice. As he held her in his arms, Rapunzel calmed down almost immediately. They linked their fingers together and walked towards the city. Max and Pascal following close behind them. People stopped and stared at the strange sight. Wasn't that the girl who had been here a couple of days before? And wasn't that the palace horse? Four ginger haired girls ran towards the pair of adults.

"Excuse me" the eldest asked "Are you the pretty, blonde girl who came here on the princess's birthday?" Rapunzel was asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm that pretty," giggled the young woman, which Eugene spluttered at, "But yes I am. I suppose I look very different, don't I?" she asked as she ruffled the youngest's hair.

"Excuse me miss?" the one in the middle asked "I think you are even prettier now."

Rapunzel's heart throbbed at the cuteness of the group of girls.

"Well thank you girls, but I must find my parents now. How about I help to plait your hair later?" the woman 'bargained'.

At hearing this, the young girls squealed with delight, said thank you and waved goodbye as Rapunzel and Eugene tore on.

"They were adorable Eugene. Did you see them?" the brunette babbled.

"I couldn't not see them, I was right about you. This will be super easy." her partner replied.

"I have to admit though, you are excellent with kids." Eugene complimented. Rapunzel squealed with delight and practically dragged him forwards until they came to the castle gate. There she halted, terrified to go any further.

"Halt!" the main guard shouted. "You cannot go any-" he recognised the horse standing behind the couple "Wait? Maximus? Flynn Rider?" the man stammered, utterly confused. He, like Hook hand, caught sight of the female behind him.

"Who is she Rider?" the guard thundered "Why have you brought her into this?"

It was then he saw a resemblance of the Queen.

"Wait? Are you related to the queen in any way?" the man commanded.

Just then, Eugene rummaged around his bag for the tiara.

"Halt!" the guard shouted again, pointing his sword at Eugene's chest.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted "He just needs to get something. Let him be, Captain."

He put his sword down, doubtful of what would happen. Knowing it was safe, Eugene pulled out the crown and handed it to Rapunzel, who placed it on her head.

"Why, how dare you-" and that was when it all clicked together for the guard. He saw in the green eyes that reflected the queen's, the same passion for life that the King had. It was the princess. The lost princess had come back on her own account.

"Lieutenant Sebastian." he called.

Heavy running footsteps were echoed throughout the empty courtyard. A tall, skinny man presented himself with a salute to the captain of the guards.

"Yessir." he greeted.

The captain walked over to him and muttered something in his ear. The lieutenant gazed with wonder at the couple, especially Rapunzel. He saluted again, and raced in the opposite direction.

"Maximus and the... Frog. Go to the stables. You can stay for there now." the captain ordered. "You-" he said pointing to Eugene and Rapunzel "Follow me. Quickly."

They did so. The three of them went up stairs, down corridors, through doors. Over and over again. Until they came to one last door. The captain opened it for them and they walked through. Rapunzel smiled. She remembered this place.

"This balcony was where my fist lantern was released. It was a beautiful day. Mother and father held me here-" she pointed, walking to the bird bath "As they sent the lantern up." Rapunzel smiled at the fuzzy memory. She walked to the wall and looked ahead at the view. The princess heard a "thank you" from Eugene, then felt pressure on her hand. She looked up and saw Eugene gazing down at her affectionally. Suddenly running feet were heard and the big door opened. The couple turned round, let go of each other and looked at the two new people in their presence. The King and Queen of Corona.

Her mother and father.

The two females stepped towards each other and locked gazes with the other. When they were no more than a foot apart, the older woman reached a hand out to cup Rapunzel's face. The mother instantly recognised her daughter and let out a long held sigh of relief. They both hugged each other tight. The father slowly inched forwards to find any likeliness between her and the blonde baby. When she looked up with her mother's green eyes, he was too washed over by relief. She was their daughter. The family sank to the ground in an embrace and pulled Eugene into it too. After they all rose again and let go of one another, Rapunzel instinctively grabbed Eugene's hand.

"Sweetheart" her mother cooed "We need to announce you. That means you have to tell your life story."

Rapunzel stiffened but nodded her head whilst Eugene rubbed circles in her back.

"Excellent." the King joyously spoke.

"Captain Brigade?" he called.

The same man as before appeared in front of the king.

"Yes? Your highness?" the captain questioned. "What can I do for you?"

The king rubbed his hands together.

"Gather all of the people. Tell them that we have an announcement."

The guard bowed and left.

Sure enough, a few minutes went, and there were already dozens of people.

The King and Queen waited till the court was full. The rest of the people would hear the news from everyone else.

"It's a pleasure to stand here today" the king spoke to his people. "Today someone returns to our kingdom. May I present to you, Princess Rapunzel." he roared happily.

Rapunzel took a deep breath before stepping forwards. When the crowd saw her, they cried "Long live Princess Rapunzel" over again. Rapunzel smiled. She was home.


	3. Fitting in

The crowd roared and cheered. Others shouted her name or had burst into happy tears. Rapunzel stood there smiling, happy to know that so many people looked up to her.

"Excuse me" she addressed the audience "May I have your attention please?"

Soon enough, the cries dimmed down.

"Thank you."

Rapunzel took a deep breath then started to speak to her people.

"Yes. I am the lost princess. I know that I am not like how you expected me to look like, but please, let me start from where I went missing. It was the night of my birthday-"

Rapunzel stood there for over an hour, telling how she grew up. She told it in the same way as the day before, to the Fluffy Duckling members. The crowd gasped when she told them that she was that same, blonde haired girl from just a few days before. Rapunzel could hear her parents trying to hide their crying, but not succeeding. Eugene stood next to them, silent. No matter how many times he would hear that story, he would never ever tire from it. At the moment, he could see that the King and Queen weren't the leaders right now, they were simply parents happy to have their daughter. Rapunzel finished her speech and was rewarded with a deafening applause. She turned and grinned at her family, which now included Eugene. Her father walked to her side and silenced the audience with his hands.

"Thank you my people for listening for that long. Now to complete this occasion, Eugene-" the King turned around to the one he was addressing "Bring forward her tiara please."

The young man took the valuable item from his bag, and handed it to the king.

Smiling to Eugene, he took the tiara and placed it over his daughter's head.

"I now name you princess Rapunzel" the King pronounced and the city seemed to sparkle with glee.

"Please-" the older man called again "This ceremony is not over yet. Eugene come here." he called.

The younger man warily edged his way to the man before him. As he stood on front of the people below, all of their prejudices against him vanished. He was no longer a thief, he was just a man yearning for acceptance. The king took his sword out, and Eugene cowered slightly.

"Calm down boy, go onto one knee." the old king requested.

Eugene didn't understand what was happening, but did as he was told. The king took a deep breath and placed his sword on one shoulder, then the other, and finally his head. He then called out to the whole world around him.

"Rise Sir Eugene." and smiled at the gaping man. Eugene rose to a storm of clapping and an embrace from a short brunette. Rapunzel kissed him not so softly then quietly spoke.

"I knew they'd love you Eugene. I told you so." the princess muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Eugene rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm round her as the king interrupted the noise again.

"Just one more thing. There shall be a celebration for a week, starting from tomorrow morning. Send out messages around to the best cooks and artisans in the kingdom."

Thank you, that is all." and with that he signalled his family to follow him. While they walked, the king told them about their chambers.

"Come on Eugene." Rapunzel squealed brightly "Let's see our rooms."

However, there was one thing that worried the ex-thief.

"Sir." Eugene called. The king turned towards the younger man.

"Can I stay close to Rapunzel. You see, since I came back alive, she has been getting nightmares about it. Although it has woken me up every time, I'd prefer to be close enough so that I can comfort her."

The king stroked his beard and considered the idea.

"Hmm." he mumbled. Then louder "You can sleep in the room next to Rapunzel's, and please. Just call me Albert, I hate formalities."

The queen placed her hand on Eugene's arm.

"And call me Primrose." she added.

Eugene nodded and they walked on, Rapunzel bouncing with each step. They walked down hallways and through more doors.

"The size and security is very unnecessary." the queen pointed out "why can't it be at least half the size?"

"Because dear," the king laughed "The builders weren't as sensible or generous as you."

As they halted at a two identical doorways, the king turned to the couple.

"These are your bedrooms. You can have a rest now, you both deserve it. Then we can call you at dinner. Now, go and settle down." the older man ordered good naturally. Rapunzel kissed everyone on the cheek and opened her door. She gasped and the door closed. Her room was huge. In it was a generous sized bed, a high ceiling perfect for painting on, an oak dresser and closet, and a balcony that connected with Eugene's room. She ran and bellyflopped onto the bed. With that, she fell asleep.


End file.
